The Bargain Story (or, a Doe's Privilege)
by StoryMing
Summary: In 'Watership Down' the rabbits tell many stories; a Bargain Story is mentioned, but never recounted- I wanted to try writing that tale. Unfortunately this is as far as I have yet got: an abrupt stop not even halfway through. If Frith ever gives me the rest of it, I will post. Feedback welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_"Come on, let's have a story!"_

 _It was a familiar call in the Honeycomb, and one which seldom failed to be taken up by several eager voices; particularly of a peaceful evening, on the quiet Downs._

 _"Dandelion?" prompted Blackberry, turning to the acknowledged best storyteller in the warren._

 _"Oh, let someone else have a chance, for once. I'd like to hear from someone new."_

 _"What was that one you were telling me about the other time, Holly?" inquired Strawberry. "The Bargain Tale? Something about the kittens, and a doe's privilege?"_

 _"Yes- that's one I don't know," Dandelion added._

 _"I do," said a quiet voice. Everyone looked round in surprise. It was Vilthuril, one of the does from Efrafa- and Fiver's particular friend. Since their escape from that terrible place, the does had been settling down happily enough in their new home; but something of the Efrafan discipline remained with them yet. It was unusual for any of the does to speak without being spoken to, or to voluntarily offer a comment._

 _"In Efrafa," she went on, "we often told that story among ourselves, when none of the Owsla officers were present. At times, I think-" she faltered, "…I think that may have been the only thing that kept us going." One or two of the does murmured agreement, as the bucks absorbed this in silence. The hutch rabbits, Clover and Haystack, pricked up their ears with interest._

 _"Will you tell it to us, then? Please?" Hazel at length ventured to ask, very gently. There was a moment's pause; then, in a low voice, which gained slowly in steadiness and confidence as she went on, Vilthuril began:_


	2. Chapter 2

El-ahrairah, as we all know, had many wives. But of them all, by far his favorite doe was Thrymegil. Like his companion Rabscuttle, she too was very nearly as clever as El-ahrairah himself- and perhaps, more wise. And it is said, there has never been a living rabbit, then or since, to match her in the telling of stories _(here Vilthuril glanced rather apologetically at Dandelion_ , _but he was engaged in the story and seemed hardly to notice)_.

It was in the time when King Darzin attacked and laid siege to the warren in the meadows of Fenlo, and El-ahrairah went off to seek the Black Rabbit to beseech his aid. Thrymegil had been left behind, along with all the others, to bide the coming end- whether good or bad- as best they might. The danger had passed: hardly had El-ahraira gone, when King Darzin's soldiers vanished suddenly in the night- all in a moment- and were never seen again. Yet El-ahrairah did not return. Weeks passed; then months. The warren, delivered from its enemies, prospered and grew. And grew. And grew some more. Grew, until it became uncomfortably crowded.

And where to find relief? Even the Thousand, whom Frith had appointed to keep El-ahrairah's people in check, hunted only at need.

Thrymegil recalled El-ahrairah's boastful words to Frith at that time: _My people are the strongest in the world, for they breed faster and eat more than any of the other people. And this shows how much they love Lord Frith, for of all the animals they are the most responsive to his warmth and brightness. You must realize, my lord, how important they are and not hinder them in their beautiful lives._

"That's all very well, my lord," she thought, "but there will soon be more rabbits than grass to silflay, and more need of warren than there is field to dig it in. This cannot go on so. Something will have to be done." She thought, and she pondered, and at length she said to herself, "El-ahrairah went to seek the Black Rabbit for help, for to him is given power over death. But Lord Frith is greater and more powerful yet, for his is the power of Life. If Inlé is stronger than King Darzin a thousand times over, Frith is greater than Inlé by ten thousand times ten thousand; and the Black Rabbit himself serves him. And he is our friend. Why should I not seek him?" So she thought, and so she decided. As El-ahrairah had done, she too left the warren, and ran all the night until at dawn she met Lord Frith, coming up among the trees and hills.

"My Lord Frith!" she called.

"Is that you, El-ahrairah?"

"No, my lord; but I am come in his name, and as his emissary."

"What would you with me?"

Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Thrymegil replied, "My lord, did you not promise my husband long ago, 'Be cunning and full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed'? We have not forgotten. Our people have never ceased to live by their wits. And yet, my lord, we were brought to the very brink of destruction, despite all that utmost cleverness could do, when El-ahrairah left to seek some means of deliverance- and we have not seen him since. I know not where he is, or even whether he still lives or has stopped running. We have been saved, in accordance with your promise; but now a new danger threatens-- even too much safety."


End file.
